crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Evo
Evo is a UCR Marine and UNSC Rear Admiral. She has fought in numerous battles with Marq, Babylon, Midna, and the others. Evo is a really, really, REALLY heavy drinker and you probably don't wanna be near her when she's drunk. Her specialty is long ranged weaponry. prlgI1s_eGo Childhood As a child her brother was non-existant as he was kidnapped for the Spartan-II project. Her parents were killed at around age 3, leading to how she is now. Sometime later ONI scouts asked her to join the Spartan-III program. UNSC After being conscripted she along with 300 other Spartan-III recruits were put through grueling training and augumentations. Two months before Operation: TORPEDO. Later in her career she became a reputed lone wolf assassin, though only known within ONI circles. Evo was a test pilot for the many times refuted top secret YSS-1000 Sabre project. Evo was sent to replace Thom, and took his place in the team as Noble Six. On the first op as a member of Noble Team, they found the Covenant at Visegrad Relay, the prelude to the coming invasion. She took part in multiple ops from recapturing Sword Base, neutralizing a Covenant cloaking relay, destroying a Spire which was thought as a teleportational device to enemy forces, the destruction of a CSO-super carrier, the defense of New Alexandria; which would be Sixes first glassing, a torch and burn of Sword Base, and bringing a fragment of Cortana to the Azod shipyards. In the end she was alone with the rest of Noble excluding Noble Three dead. A Sangheili taskforce was sent to eliminate Six and nearly succeeded. Evo escaped the planet via a still operational but planned to be scrapped frigate in the yards. After returning to Earth and after receiving major medical care, was promoted to Rear Admiral. Then the Covenant attacked and Evo went to join the rest of the fleet in defending Earth. Duirng the Battle of Installation 00 the Angel was damaged and thought lost with all hands. Career in the Marines Evo joined the marines when she was 18, but her training was cut short due to the New Dawn Empire attack on the UCR Capital. During the first battle of Choko city her plattoon's heavy transport was shot down. She was the only survivor. After the crash she met up with a group of UCR Commandos and disabled several NDE Destroid Monster Units in the city giving the civilian fleet time to evacuate. She temporarily assigned to Razor squadron on the first day to Skyverse and the beginning of the war. Later she was assigned to the UCR Carrier Black Knight and put in to the 122th Unconventional warfare group, 8th Marines. Evo has participated in Mobile Suit fighting using her GN-10 Zayabana and her newest XM-X1. She is somehow married to luna. She is was stationed on the UNSC Spirit of Luna with Yoko, Church and the others. Nowadays she does random things that happen to the rp group. Btw she had a kid named Juli, who she doesnt hate unlike Max. Shes 28 because of the time disruption. Spends time doing nothing in blairs forest or stackers house or a UCR ship. She became an aunt to Blair and Marq and Stackers kids. Evo learned her katana is a a person named Asa. They work together as partners taking the souls of the evil and corrupt. The RP team had been fighting off angels and remembering stories of the past. Being too late to save either Yoko's or Ellora all Evo could do was try to heal any wounds inflicted and watch. Engaging in various fights started by Yoko which has been fatiguing the battles only get more and more irregular. With fighting between each other and stopping people from killing themselves to battles against Gods who refuse to die. She witnessed the potentials of Beserk of her friends which was rather distressing. Evo helped defeat Dues Ex Machina with everyone else. Then Evo learned her parents were still alive and turned to rescue them. The loss of a few of her friends (Yoko) deeply saddened her and just about everyone else in the RP team. Then all of a sudden Danno was captured by the Hand of Tonitrui. She, Grif, Marq, Church, Elite Headhunter, Stacker, Vaz and others went to Doisac to rescuse Danno. Along the same time Wraiths attacked the UCR which were defeated with the help of Grifs ship the Daedalus (ship) and Mobile Suits. Everyone thought Yoko died, but she didn't. The RP team found Yoko under a different name but suspicions arose. They figured it out eventually and had her help fight the Wraith. During the final battle against the Wraith Evo killed many Wraith's and Darts. She provided medical attention to Yomako when she was wounded and her Unicorn destroyed. After the Wraith were defeated they did mostly nothing, just chilled, except for a quick mission to Coruscant. Evo watched as Saiyan killed Danno's love Yuno and their unborn child. Gen 2 After the original RP team died and left Evo went to train future MS and VF/YF pilots plus her role in the UNSC. Magical Abilities Evo is a magical being and can use many different powers. Healing is one of the most useful one with the capability to fully heal all but fatal wounds, also its how evo takes so much damage and still keep going. Evo can teleport with a near unlimited range and is great for escaping. It can also teleport various weaponry. Another ability is being able to change genders. This power really is only used for sex :P. She also has a ability to see extremely far and see heat signatures which cause her eyes to change color, although she can change her eye color without using this sight. The last thing Evo can do is form things using magic like her wings and invisible arms that can be used as weapons. Relations *Marq - A good friend of Marqs, usually teases him. *Yoko - Evo really likes her and has had sex with her on several occasions. *Yoko (Evil Verse) - She grew to be friends with her easily, and already has had sex with her on 4 occasions. *Grif - A highly irregular and sarcastic idiot. An okay friend *Church - Evo's brother *Blair/Mira - Good friends and the screw around. *Juli - Her duaghter. *Stacker - An awesome pet/elite/sextbeast. *Proto - Constant annoyance and usually killed. *Gavin - Great stress reliever and fun to boss around. *Julia Grauder - Evos former love interest. Had sex with possibly more than once. Ex-girl friend. *Yuno - They speak occasionally and have gotten closer though Evo is still wary of getting a knife to the back. *Yoko "Yomako" Littner - Aunt to Yoko and likes her company. *Vasily "Vaz" 'Chavam - Buddies that do stuff together. Gallery 150px-Derp.jpg Clo.jpg Evblur.jpg Galst.jpg Gunsblawhoa.jpg Mearch.jpg Sni.jpg Suprise.jpg 150px-Derp.jpg 5653zm9.jpg Sakura.Hanpen.600.1367207.jpg Warrior-171.jpg Evo_armor.png cyanspart.jpg cyanssin.jpg|Evo and a "victim". hotpinksprt.jpg megluka.jpg anime_girl_cat_elf_shine_16738_2560x1600.jpg|Evo in her student form. jennnevoWTF.jpg Category:Neutral Category:UCR Category:UNSC Category:Adventure Group Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Spartans Category:Whiskey Team Category:Pilots